


Take Your Breath Away

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' tickling Harry when he begins to complain that he can't breathe, and Louis thinks he's kidding, forgetting that Harry has asthma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Louis and Harry were sitting on the sofa in their flat watching a film, and Louis had his arm wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders. Harry's eyes were currently glued to the screen, however Louis' eyes were trained on Harry's face, watching the way the light from the telly reflected in his green eyes and off of his pale skin in the darkness of the room. He smiled a little and let his gaze wander from Harry's face back to the film he was meant to be watching. It wasn't like he didn't spend a majority of time looking at Harry anyway. Surely he could pay attention to the screen for a measly two hours.

He ran his fingers gently through Harry's curls, gliding them softly down Harry's neck, and Harry shivered slightly.

"Tickles." Harry muttered.

Louis hummed. Sometimes he forgot how ticklish his boyfriend was.

He brushed his fingers over the ticklish spot on Harry's neck again, and Harry wiggled his feet a little, obviously attempting to keep himself from completely flailing about. He pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's neck, and then lowered both of his hands to the younger boy's stomach, pushing his shirt up and tickling him mercilessly. Harry giggled, and Louis smiled, because even though Harry was quite a bit bigger than him, whenever they did stuff like this, Harry always managed to turn into a big child. He supposed they were both just big children really. Big children who had grown up too fast, but never really quite grown up at all.

Louis trailed his fingers over Harry's ribs, tickling him with as much force as he could without having to worry about actually hurting the younger boy, and Harry was full on cackling with laughter now, his limbs flying through the air, Louis dodging them in his best attempts to not get injured himself.

"Harry, stop kicking." Louis laughed. "You're going to hurt someone one of these days."

"Yeah, you. And you'd deserve it for putting me through this." Harry managed out through his giggles, though the words were quite distorted by the laughter, and if Louis hadn't been an expert at deciphering Harry's laugh-talking, he would've been lost.

"You know you love getting tickled, Hazza." Louis smiled as he brought his hands down, tickling the backs of Harry's knees.

"No, Lou, you know that's the worst." Harry screeched, batting at Louis' hands.

"Maybe if you weren't so cute I wouldn't have to do this so much." Louis laughed, momentarily pausing.

"I'm not cute." Harry said, affronted. "I'm more of a man than you." He joked, smirking.

"Harry Edward Styles, you take that back this instant." Louis hollered, his fingers going back to the familiar wiggling motion, tickling under Harry's armpits now.

Harry squeezed his arms down, trying to trap Louis' hands, but Louis managed to wriggle them out, pulling up Harry's shirt and blowing a raspberry on his belly.

"Alright, Lou, too far." Harry laughed. "I'm not a baby."

"Mhhm." Louis hummed, tickling Harry under his chin lightly.

He began tickling his ribs again, and Harry's arms and legs were flying every which way, and Louis was quite content in this moment, the film they had been watching before nothing more than background noise in this beautiful moment he was sharing with his gorgeous Hazza.

Harry began gasping for air, and Louis laughed, tickling him just that much harder.

"Lou, stop." Harry gasped. "Can't breathe."

"You're going to have to come up with a better trick than that, love." Louis said, moving his hands to Harry's feet and running them ever so lightly along the skin, tickling Harry just that much more.

"No, Lou." Harry choked out.

Louis laughed, hopping half on top of Harry and lifting his shirt up again to tickle him all along his stomach and ribs, and Louis thought that Harry was laughing as well, but when Harry began to sputter and cough, Louis realized that Harry hadn't been kidding when he'd said he couldn't breathe. Louis knew that Harry had had asthma as a child, but he hadn't had an attack in ages. Not since Louis had met him. But that seemed to be what this was.

"Asthma?" He asked quickly, his fingers halting and his brow creasing in concern.

Harry nodded quickly, gasping for breath.

Louis knew they had an inhaler around here somewhere, just in case, "Give me just a minute, Harry. You'll be fine."

He scrambled about the house, first checking their bedroom, but not finding it in any of the places he thought it might be. He then tried the bathroom, but it wasn't there either.

Finally, after what felt like far too long, he found it in a drawer in the kitchen. He grabbed it up and ran quickly to Harry, who shook it, and then took in a deep breath. He relaxed instantly, breathing returning to normal, and Louis let out a relieved sigh, slumping down on the couch next to his boyfriend.

He noticed that the credits of the film had begun rolling across the screen.

"I'm so sorry, Hazza." Louis said, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. "I had no clue you were really having trouble breathing."

"It's okay, Lou." Harry mumbled. "I guess after all this time you still just take my breath away." He said, raising his head up from where it had come to rest on Louis' shoulder and looking the older boy in the eyes, smiling so wide Louis thought his face might split in two, and his dimples might become actual giant holes in his face.

"Really, Harold?" Louis asked, trying not to smile back. "You're going to turn an asthma attack into a cheesy moment?"

"Never pass up an opportunity for cheese." Harry smiled, pecking Louis on the cheek.

"Speaking of cheese." Louis said. "I'm hungry. Go make me some dinner, Styles."

"First you try to kill me and then you want dinner?" Harry asked, mock astonished.

"Saving your life took a lot out of me." Louis sighed, resting his head back against the couch in exhaustion.

"Fine. All this talk of cheese has given me a craving."

"Mac and cheese?!" Louis asked, bouncing up and down on the couch and shaking Harry's shoulder's in excitement.

"Yep." Harry informed him, chuckling happily.

"Yes!" Louis cried, falling into Harry.

"Now who's the cute one?" Harry asked, ruffling Louis' hair a bit and standing up.

"Still you."


End file.
